Show TIme
by Scotty1994
Summary: AU - Maka didn't want to be sitting in that coffee shop, but show how her friends got her to stay there. Now she just has to wait for her date to show up. SoXMa Fluff


**I don't own anything, but I do love Mochas which is probably inspired this story.**

**Show Time**

They were still standing there. Keeping watch over Maka just in case she tried to leave, which she thought she may as well leave the small coffee shop seeing her _date_ was late. Didn't the guy she had been set up with realise it's rude to keep someone waiting, she crinkled her nose in disgust as her dislike for the suitor grew more.

Maka blamed the Thompson sisters, not knowing which one come up with the idea first. She blamed them both for signing her up to the dating website, and blaming Tsubaki for helping to convince _*cough* FORCE *cough* _ her to show up to the date. Where they even got the idea that Maka needed help in the getting out and meeting guys was beyond her. Sure she hadn't been out in a while, not since her last boyfriend Hiro. But Maka was happy when that relationship ended.

Hiro hadn't challenged her in anyway, never taking any control in the relationship. Sure it was nice sometimes, but in the end she needed a guy that had a backbone and wouldn't be afraid to take control. Not to mention to not be afraid of her, she had been told many times she can come off as intimidating with her many books that are easily turned to weapons when needed.

The blonde's thoughts was interrupted by the vibration of her phone. Glancing down she managed to read the two words '_Show time!'_

The chair opposite her screeched as it was pulled out far enough for a young man to sit down. He relaxed straight into the chair, as if it was his own home with an old friend and not at a coffee shop with a stranger from the internet. Maka's eye quickly took in his appearance, she hadn't been shown a picture of the person she would meet, her friends only choosing to read out his profile. Unusual was the first word that came to mind taking in the stark white hair that almost glowed against his tan skin. It wasn't until he lift his chin to reveal his eyes from under his spiky hairstyle. Maka felt herself take in a sharp breath as emerald met with ruby.

Noticing her reaction he gave a smug smile, revealing his shape teeth, "Hey."

Maka felt herself pause only a moment before her senses returned. She raised an eyebrow looking at him in disbelief, "You show up almost fifteen minutes late and all you say is 'hey'?" Annoyance obvious in her voice which for some reason only made his smirk bigger.

"I suppose that was a little rude," he stated as if it was a trivial thing, moving to rest his elbows on the table, "Let me rephrase, my name is Soul, nice to meet you. Finally." Soul added as he tipped his head at Maka giving her a more polite smile before it turned into a lazy grin.

Still holding onto to the dislike, "Maka." She answered simply, "Nice to meet you too, finally."

"I'm surprised that we met in a coffee shop and not a library." He remarked casually. "I mean going off your profile I figured you were a big bookworm." He teased her, smirking when she redden at his comment.

"For your information, I didn't even want to meet you." She said bluntly.

Soul shrugged his shoulders, "And yet here you are. So what's stopping you from leaving?"

Maka glared at him, at first she stayed only because her friends wouldn't let her leave without meeting him first. But now she was somewhat drawn in by him, something happened when their eyes met before. He had a look in them that left her wanting to know more. But she wouldn't dare tell him that. "Let's just say I'm curious." She answered folding her hands in front of her.

The corner of his mouth pulled up slightly at her response, "Well then shall we get something to drink?" he waved over to the waitress, a girl with long purple hair bounced over to the pair.

"What can I get you two?" The girl asked cheerfully, focusing on Soul, eyeing him like a cat about to pounce. Maka rolled her eyes at how desperate she seemed. Soul only gave her lazy grin appearing not to notice the look he was receiving.

"I'll have a flat white and she…" he eyed Maka for a second, "she will have a mocha." He nodded at the waitress, turning back towards Maka when the girl left the table. "What?" He asked as she looked at him skeptical.

"What made you think I even like mochas? You didn't ask."

Shrugging his shoulders again, "You look like you like chocolate." She was about to retort when he cut her off, waving his hand, "Just accept it bookworm, and relax already you don't have to upright all the time."

Maka felt her eye twitch at his continued teasing and name calling. Well she was saying that she needed a guy that had a backbone. Deciding to just go with it she eased back in her chair, not as much as him but enough to not look as stiff. "Ok well the drinks have been ordered, what now _Soul_?" She asked sarcastically.

"Now _Maka_," he returned, "you tell me about yourself."

And so she did. He in return told her about his life. The more they talked the more she realised how easy it was to talk to him. How easy it was to keep the conversation going, whether they are being serious or teasing. It wasn't until long after they had both finished their coffees that either one realised how long they had been sitting in the shop.

Maka glanced down at her phone in her bag, it had been vibrating constantly with messages from Liz and Tsubaki most likely. Finally giving in she pulled the phone out, eyes widening when she saw the time. "It's almost one."

Soul stopped what he was saying to quickly check his watch, "It can't be one yet we've only just… Would you look at that?" He replied in disbelief.

Maka pushed her phone back into her bag, "What you didn't believe me when I said it." She teased him.

"I don't know, it could have been some lie to give you a reason to leave." He returned, pretending to look hurt.

Maka laughed at his act, "Please, I have much better excusing then that."

That caught Soul's attention, "Really? What would be an excuse for such an occasion then?"

"Now if I told you them you would know it's a lie when I use them later." Laughing more at him as he held a hand against his chest in disbelief, feigning hurt again. Then he paused catching her words.

"To use later huh? You planning on asking me out on another date bookworm?" The teasing still in his voice, but his eyes look serious, almost hopeful.

Maka felt her cheeks redden at the intense glaze he set on her. She fiddled around with the empty sugar packet still lying on the table. "Well, um… that is if, if you would be interested." Looking down towards her lap as her blush grew, "But if you don't-"

"I'm interested."

Maka's head whipped up, eyes focusing on his, "R-really?" She mentally cursed herself for sound so desperate.

Soul only chuckled, "Yes really." Maka glared at him laughing at her but it slowly turned to please smile.

"So did you want to switch numbers or something?" Maka asked awkwardly not sure what to do next.

"Actually, I was thinking it is lunch time now," Soul started, leaning his elbows on the table again so their faces were closer, "I know a place around the corner that has some great food if you want to check it out."

Maka couldn't help but grin at the small blush appearing on his face, "Yeah, I would like that." Soul let out a relieved sigh, grinning at her he stood up from the small table, holding a hand out to her to help her up. Together they left the small coffee store, Soul's hand still holding Maka's small one.

**Aww the cute corniness **

**Not a great story but it's something, always trying to get back into writing.  
For any of the very nice people that are reading my other stories, I am truly sorry for having no updates in ages. I'm trying to get back into it but there still won't be anything for a while sorry.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**

Scotty ^^


End file.
